Konoha High School
by Reverie Hekako
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a normal girl. She had just spent a year in the U.S.A., but is now back in Japan! She meets up with her old friends, and a few new people. Will love grow? Will everybody have changed? Or will they all be the same? Full summary inside!
1. Welcome Home!

**Intro**

Sakura Haruno is a normal girl. She had just spent a year in the U.S.A., but is now back in Japan! She meets up with her old friends, and a few new people. Will love grow? Will everybody have changed? Or will they all be the same? SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, InoSai, NejiTen, plus an OC for just about everybody else!!! Hopefully.

**A/N:** zZz means there's a scene change.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't live in a crappy little town home with no backyard. The only thing I own, is the story, and Maye.

_Chapter 1_

**Welcome Home!**

Sakura sighed as she stared at her suit case. "Grandpa...I'll miss you!!" she wrapped her arms around the fragile old man and cried. The man hugged her back and cried too.

"I will too..." he paused. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry." he pulled his grandaughter away and looked at her. "Now you be careful, and get yourself a good strong man!" he said. Sakura smiled and giggled, even though tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"I promis." she kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her suitcase, and ran onto the plane.

zZz

Sakura stared at her old house, and smiled. She dropped her suitcase on the porch and ran in. "MOTHER! FATHER! I'M HOME!!" she shouted with joy. Gasps and footsteps were heard from the living room. A very cheerful woman with simular pink hair, and a man with black hair and green eyes walked in. They were both smiling. Sakura ran up to her mom and hugged her. Her dad joined in. "I missed you guys!!" she said.

"I missed you too, Sakura." her mother said. After the long reuinion, Sakura was brought into a living room for some news.

"Sakura," her mother said, calmly. "You're going to Konoha High!!" she smiled brightly. Sakura gasped. That was the school she ALWAYS wanted to go to. All of her friends would be there too!! She glomped her mother.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!!!" she screamed with joy.

zZz

Today was the first day of school for Sakura Haruno. (Only because I'm too lazy to descibe all the boring stuff she does.) She pulled out the pink mini skirt, white shirt, and black tie she had to wear. Earlier, Sakura had called her best friend, Ino, and had asked her to come and walk to school with her. After a long arguement, Ino agreed. Sakura pulled out her black shoes and pulled them on. She had white leggings too. Sakura tapped her heels, and walked outside. Ino came around the corner and smiled at Sakura. She ran over and hugged her. "Hiya forehead girl!" she said, in a nice-sounding way. Sakura giggled.

"Hi Ino-pig." Sakura playfully stuck her tounge out. "Shall we?" she asked. Ino nodded, the two locked arms and walked off. They walked onto school grounds. They rolled their eyes as they walked past a mob of drooling fangirls. They were Sasuke's fangirls. But, Ino and Sakura were over him...so they say. Now, they were just friends. A swish of blonde ran past them, along with a blur of brown.

"COME BACK HERE YOU RAMEN LOVING FREAK!!!" a girl yelled. She shook her fist angrily as she ran after him.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Naruto yelled. He ran around in circles. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Another boy stepped in. He had a pinapple head. The boy tripped the girl, and she landed face flat on the ground. "Ha-ha! Serves you right!!" Naruto yelled. The girl lifted her head and glared at Shikamaru.

"You did it this time Shika!!" the young girl hissed. Shikamaru cursed and ran away, with the girl following him. Naruto ran off too, just incase Shikamaru needed help. As soon as they left, Sakura and Ino fell over laughing.

"HOLY SHIT!! SHIKAMARU RAN!?!" Ino shouted. "AND THAT GIRL CALLED HIM SHIKA!!! HOLY SHIT!!" she laughed even harder. They stopped when they saw Shino and Neji standing right above them. _Oh god..._ Ino thought.

Neji stared down at them. "What are you laughing at?" the two girls looked at eachother. They didn't answer. "Well?" Neji cocked a brow.

Sakura finally got the courage to speak up. "Well...we saw this girl with brown hair run by. She was chasing Naruto. Well, Shikamaru tripped her. So, she called him Shika and chased him. Shikamaru accually ran!" she giggled.

Shino nodded. "Hn. That's the new girl. Her name is Maye Uchiha." he said. Shino adjusted his glasses. Sakura and Ino blinked.

"Th-There's another U-Uchiha!?!" They both asked in unison. Kiba was cleaning out his ear. He had just walked to the scene, and had heard the yelling.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, it's creepy, huh? One is already enough. But, whatever. Well, the girl is nothing like Sasuke, so you'll probably get along with her."

Sakura blinked. "That is VERY weird."

_**BRING BRING**_

"Nevermind that! You'll meet her later! Now come on, class is starting!!" Kiba yelled. He ran off, and everybody else followed, or went to their own class.

zZz

**Homeroom**

Kakashi scanned his class. "Alrighty. Everybody introduce themselves. Becuase I said so, yadda yadda, lets start with...you." he pointed at Sakura and went back to his book.

Sakura stood at the front of the class. "I'm Sakura Haruno! I just came back from the U.S.A. I like cherry blossoms, music, and drawing. I dislike fangirls, fanboys, scary people, and piggies." she giggled and looked at Ino.

"HEY!!" Ino threw a pencil at Sakura and giggled. Sakura grabbed it and threw it back.

"Ok, Sakura, now you pick somebody, and so on, and so on." Kakashi said. He giggled and blushed as he read his book. Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed at Ino, then she sat down. Ino walked up to the front of the class.

"Hiya! I'm Ino Yamanaka! I like flowers, shopping, dresses, and clothing. I dislike cherry blossoms," she stuck her tounge out at Sakura. "bacon, horor films, sappy films, and big scary trees!" she said, which was pretty creepy. Ino pointed at a shy-looking girl. The girl slowly walked to the front of the class.

"I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." she started. "I-I l-like wh-white clothing, the c-color b-blue, my fr-friends, and sw-swings." she paused. "I d-don't dislike m-much. But, I d-don't l-like people wh-who m-make f-fun of others." she pointed at a girl with buns and silently sat down. The other girl came to the front of the room.

"Hihi!!!" she chirped. "I'm TenTen! I like weapons, the color red, all of my friends, and cofee!!" she said, in a kinda hyper-ish way. "I dislike people who get easily pissed, and ducks!!" a lamp was thrown at her. TenTen dodged it. "HEY!!" she pointed at Neji and sat down. She started fighting with the girl who threw the lamp, while Neji walked to the front of the class.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. I like birds, music, and Jack Johnson." (Sorry, I just see Neji as somebody who would like Jack Johnson.) "I dislike annoying people, fangirls, and heritage." he pointed at Shikamaru and sat down. Shikamaru sighed and walked to the front of the room.

He sighed lazily. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. I like watching the clouds, sleeping, and playing shogi. I dislike loud noises, loud people, storms, and Maye." a lamp was thrown at him, but he somehow dodged it. He poitned at Kiba and sat down.

zZz

(I don't want to explain everybody, so I'm skipping to Sasuke.)

Naruto pointed at Sasuke and sat down. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked up to the front of the room. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like alot of things, and I dislike a whole lot of things." he pointed at Maye and sat down. The young girl skipped up to the room and put on a large smile.

"Hiya!!! I'm Maye Uchiha!!! I like duckies, pie, chickens, clouds, books, and the stars!!!" she chirped. "I dislike fangirls, fanboys, preps, Shikamaru, YOU SHALL DIE!!!" she hissed at him. "And snakes!" she smiled and sat down. Everybody sweatdroped.

zZz

**Nutrition (like recess)**

Sasuke was sitting at a table with all of his friends. The table was surrounded by...like...a million fangirls. Shikamaru was sleeping, while Maye poked him with a stick. Naruto was yelling stuff about ramen. Neji was talking Kiba. and Ino walkedHinata and TenTen were talking about boys, and random stuff. Sakura up to them. "Hi! Do you mind if we sit with you guys?" Ino asked. Neji and Kiba shook their heads, then returned to their conversation. Sakura and Ino sat down. "What's with all these girls?" Ino asked. Maye looked away from her original routine of annoying the shit out of Shikamaru.

"They're Sasuke's fangirls." she said. Sakura blinked, she burst out laughing. "They like...HIM!?!" she pointed at him and continued laughing. Maye laughed too. "That's what I thought!" she smiled. Sasuke grummbled something and threw a spork at his sister. "Thanks!" she said as she caught it. Maye used the spork to poke Shikamaru.

Sasuke groaned. "Why am I related to such a weirdo?" he asked, annoyed. Maye stuck her tounge. "Because!" she hissed. Sakura giggled at her actions.

"Hey, why do you like annoying him so much?" Ino asked Maye. She pointed at Shikamaru, who was currently sleeping. "Well..." Maye started.

_Flashback_

_Maye skipped through a field of tall grass, wistling a tune. Suddenly, she tripped over a boy. "Hey!!" she hissed. The boy snorted and rolled over. Maye blinked. She poked the boy with a stick. He threw a kunai at her. Maye somehow dodged it. "HEY!!!" she started annoying him like hell ever since. (I know, it's a shitty story)_

_End of Flashback_

Ino blinked and anime sweatdropped. "Errrr..."

_**Bring Bring**_

"LETS GO!!!" Maye kicked Shikamaru and ran off. Shikamaru slowly walked to class. Sakura and Ino walked together. Sasuke sighed. "Uhg..." he got up and walked with Naruto.

**Gym (fourth period)**

Sakura, Ino, Maye, Hinata, and TenTen were on a team. They were against Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto. They were playing soccer. Ino kicked the ball. "Go Hinata!!!" she yelled. Hinata dribbled the ball down the field, and kicked it to Maye. Maye kicked in torwards the goal. It went right over Shikamaru's head. Maye cursed. "I wanted that to hit him!!" she yelled. Well, anyways, the ballk went in and the scored. "ALRIGHT!!!" Sakura yelled, she jumped in the air. All of the boys groaned. Ino and Maye stuck their tounges out.

zZz

Ino, Sakura, Maye, TenTen, and Hinata were changing. "We kicked their asses!!!" TenTen exclaimed. Hinata smiled. Sakura giggled. "Maybe we should play them again." TenTen said as she put on her normal shirt.

Maye nodded. "Next time, I'll be sure to hit Shikamaru in the head!!" she laughed evily, and shoved her arm into the air. Everybody except her anime sweatdropped.

"So, what are you guys doing after school?" Ino asked, looking at everybody.

"Nothing." Sakura said.

"I'm training." TenTen said, proudly.

"I'm gonna help the maids clean the manor!!" Maye chriped. Ino anime sweatdropped at this.

"I-I'm g-going t-to h-help m-my d-dad." Hinata stuttered. Ino sighed.

"Well, that leaves you and me, Sakura." Ino said. Sakura nodded. All of them walked out of the changing room. They walked over to their usual table for lunch and sat down. All of the guys were already there. "How do you change so fast!?!" Ino groaned.

"It's a secret." Kiba winked. Maye smacked the back of his head. Kiba groaned and let his face fall on the table. Sakura giggled.

"So, how is everybody?" Sakura asked. She smiled at everybody. Alot of people groaned.

"I'm great!!" Naruto wiggled around in his seat.

"Hn." Sasuke said. That usually meant so-so. Sakura anime sweatdropped. Ino nearly fell over from the rummbling.

"HOLY SHIT EARTHQUAKE!!!" Maye yelled. She ducked under the table. Other people did too. But, not Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, or Naruto. Everybody who went under, peaked out from under the table. Suddenly, they all saw a herd of fangirls run in. They seemed to be surrounding some people. Everybody anime sweatdropped, and come back up, or stayed in their seat. "Come on let's go check it out." Maye said. Everybody except Shino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke nodded then got up. They all walked to the crowd and waited for the fangirls to clear the way. After awhile, they all did. There stood four people. One of them was farther away from the others. The oldest was a girl. She had blonde hair, and it was up in these weird thingys. She had a fan on her back. The second youngest had purple make-up and a doll on his back. The third had blood red hair and a tatoo on his forehead. The final one, who was standing further away from the others, had a kinda Sasuke arourasp? and looked kinda like him. Ino imedietly fell in love with him. Sakura rolled her eyes when she saw that face. Ino was gonna start a new fanclub. Sakura noticed that the girl was walking torwards them.

"Hello." she smiled at them. "I was wondering if you knew where the office is." Maye smiled and looked right at Naruto. She knew that he was gonna shout it out, and he did.

"I DO! I DO!!!" Naruto yelled, he jumped up and down. "IT'S THE THIRD DOOR ON THE LEFT!!" he yelled. Maye giggled, and Sakura snickered.

"Come on, Maye and I will show you." Sakura said. She walked out with Maye and the girl, as she stared strangely at Naruto. "So..." Sakura said, about a minute after they were out of the cafeteria. "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's-"

* * *

Sorry, I HAD to stop it before I went insane. Well, I hope you like it. I spent FOREVER on this. No kidding, I was so busy with life that I barely had time for it! All well, thank god I finished it. Tell me if you want to be in my fanfiction. I need more people for the other characters. Also, more of the pairings will be recognized in the next chapter. This one was just kinda like an intro. Anyways, I'll update ASAP!! Hopefully life won't get in my way. ARGH!!! Oh yeah, can you figure out what her name is? Cause obviously, I already know. Bye now!

-Maye Uchiha-


	2. Author's Note

Hello! Yes, I know, you came onto your computer hoping that it will be a new chapter. Yeah? Well, IT'S NOT!! I've been sooo freaking busy lately. I thought that summer would mean more time to write fanfic's. But, no. All it is is more time for me to go die. I've been so busy that I barely even had the time to write this! Anyway's, this and every other fanfic I have will be on hold because I'm sooo damn busy. I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be. Kill me if you want, but I just can write. Bye now!


End file.
